Cultivated Decadence
by Destiny's-Perfection
Summary: Or, 'Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese Footballers'. Warning: Slash/Yaoi. TFLN Prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers''._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter <strong>is a registered trademark of J.K. Rowling. Likewise, I also have no ownership over **Eyeshield 21 **or **Texts From Last Night **(TFLN).

* * *

><p>Hiruma was pissed and because of it, the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats were suffering for it. To date, this was probably the worst morning practice they had ever had the joy of attending. Unfortunately, not even Anezaki Mamori could deflect any of the blame because at the moment, she was also part of the reason that Hiruma was so angry.<br>"You fucking let him get kidnapped? You goddamned moronic assholes! You let some crazy psycho bitch run off with our FUCKING RUNNING BACK?"  
>Mamori, as always, attempted to play the hero. Obviously, it was already a failing battle.<br>"Hiruma-kun, it was completely at random. We-"  
>"Fucking manager, shut the fuck up! You just stood there and fucking let some stranger-"<br>"Actually, it was completely random. Sena was being bullied when we found him and we were just about to help when she showed up out of nowhere!"  
>Hiruma's eyes turned deadly as he stared down Mamori, Monta and Kurita; the three that had witnessed the kidnapping of their Ace Running Back.<br>"You better hope the fucking shrimp shows up for afternoon practice."

School wasn't quite the same without Sena in class and the three Huh-Brothers could attest to that. They kept their eyes out just in case, but it was to no avail. By the time the last school bell rang, Eyeshield still hadn't shown up and Hiruma was on the verge of murdering them and burying their bodies beneath the goalposts. Toganou had sworn to High Heaven that he'd witnessed Hiruma collecting wood for their coffins.  
>"So the fucking shrimp isn't fucking here."<br>Hiruma's voice is deadly soft. Hell, it seemed, was calling them.  
>Of course it was at this moment that Kuroki's phone decided to ring.<br>Kuroki froze and didn't make to reach for the offending article.  
>"You going to fucking answer that?"<br>Answering his cellphone has got to be one of the scariest moment of Kuroki's life.  
>"KOJI!"<br>Even his team mates can here the high-pitched squeal of the female voice echoing from the receiver.  
>"Listen, practice is going to run a little longer than usual today, I'll just see you at-"<br>"But, I'm already here."  
>When Kuroki's head shoots up he can practically hear the pout through the phone.<br>"What? Where are you?"  
>"Turn around."<br>It seems almost like a scene from a horror movie when Hiruma's face breaks out into a demonic grin and Kuroki slowly rotates his body around. When he finally spots her, colour drains from Kuroki's face and his jaw drops. Beside him, he can hear his team mates choking for air.  
>She's standing by the bleachers, one hand raised high in the air waving. It isn't the sight of her though, that has Kuroki freezing in shock. It is the bound and wriggling figure at her feet. A tiny stature, large and incredibly expressive brown eyes topped off with a head of untameable brunette hair.<br>"Is... Is that Sena-kun?"  
>"That's the girl!"<br>At Mamori's voice, Kuroki groans. Fucking hell. Fucking HELL.  
>When the team moves to surround her, Kuroki rushes to sequester himself between his wayward cousin and his psychotic team captain.<br>"Koji! You can't just-"  
>"Kazu, please, just let me handle this."<br>The reluctant nod from Hiruma is all Kuroki needs to turn his back on his team mates and lower baleful eyes to the pretty brunette smiling up at him.  
>"Hermione," He begins in a strained voice, "Who is that?"<br>"He's gorgeous, isn't he? I found him this morning."  
>Her Japanese is tinted with an accent that most of them can't place. Only Yukimitsu and Hiruma note that she's from one of the British Isles.<br>"Hermione, that's Sena; the running back for my team."  
>She tilts her head to the head slightly and the sight makes Toganou's cheeks flush red.<br>"Sena? Cute! Can I keep Sena-chan, then?"  
>"You can't go around kidnapping people!"<br>"Liberate! Not kidnap!"  
>"It's illegal!"<br>"But he's cute! Can't I keep him?"  
>Kuroki knelt down by her feet and flicked the pen knife from his pocket. Cutting the ropes binding Sena's body and ripping the tape from his mouth is a quick and easy affair. When he jumps up from the ground, brushing dirt from his uniform, he smiles easily and laughs off the concern of his team mates.<br>"She treated me quite well. You know... For someone who kidnapped me."

* * *

><p><strong>(717): You can't go around kidnapping people!<strong>

**(314): LIBERATE! NOT KIDNAP!**

**(717): It's illegal!**

**(314): But he's cute, can't I keep him?**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong> **to review!**

Cheers,

Des.


	2. Chapter 2

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers''._

* * *

><p>"I'm confused. Who is this?"<br>Monta, Mamori and Hiruma turned quizzical eyes to Hermione, the only one who seemed to be even remotely aware of what was going on.  
>"That would be Harry."<br>Hermione replied, gesturing vaguely to the shorter boy. The police officer holding on to the dark-haired, green-eyed youth smiled wanly at the brunette.  
>"Are you Hermione-san?"<br>"Umm... Yeah. I am."  
>"Mmm... She is... 'Mione! 'Mione! Look, 'Mione! Look! This is Taki... Takira... Taka... Ta-"<br>"Tamaki."  
>The cop offered Harry a small smile at his pathetic attempts to pronounce his name.<br>"Look! 'Mione, this is Ta-ma-ki."  
>"Anyway," The officer interrupted, "I guess I'll be leaving him with you."<br>"Umm... Yeah."  
>Hermione shook her head and tried to clear the fog from her mind. When it came to Harry Potter, this really shouldn't have been a surprise. She turned to the officer now, her head functioning just a little bit better.<br>"Yeah, don't worry. I'll get him sorted."  
>He nodded at her and then, to her complete surprise, turned bright eyes down to the short statured youth clutching at his arm and pressing himself against his uniformed body. From his breast-pocket, he removed what looked like a ticket and tucked it into Harry's own breast-pocket.<br>"Don't worry about the ticket. My number's on the back. Call me."  
>A flirtatious wink and the officer is gone leaving behind three mystified Deimon students and one transfer student rolling her eyes.<br>Hermione seats Harry at the table of the club room and sends Monta to the school cafeteria in search of coffee and/or soda.  
>"Harry, are you drunk?"<br>He's yawning now and burying his face into his folded arms on the table-top.  
>"Yes'm. Drink. Drank. M'drunk."<br>"Are you aware that it's only 3PM?"  
>"Shree! Free! Three!"<br>"Harry."  
>She growls out his name like a warning and Harry lifts large green watering eyes to her.<br>"Got bored 'n you were gone."  
>"I'm pretty sure the last time I heard, you were travelling across the Australian outback."<br>"Got loner-ly. Flied to To-ki-oh and picked up my car and then comes... Came... Here."  
>"How'd you end up drunk?"<br>"Got bored of driving and stepped- stopped at a bar and drinks- dranks myself sober."  
>"What the fuck! Fucking get off me!"<br>Mamori is half-way out of her seat when Monta enters through the club room door and freezes in shock. The soda in his hand slips easily from his grip and drops loudly to the floor. Hermione only rolls her eyes and shoves Hiruma further into Harry's grasp. Harry's hands clamp around the forearm of the startled blonde and they both go crashing to the floor in a tumble of limbs. When Hiruma finally manages to shake the dizziness from his head, Harry is already curled up around his side, wrapped around his torso with a grip like a vice.  
>"Fucking get him OFF!"<br>He's reaching for his gun, laying on the floor innocently just out of his reach. Hermione doesn't bother helping.  
>"What happened after the bar? Did you get arrested?"<br>Harry grins up at her, completely disregarding the wriggling form of Hiruma in his arms.  
>"Nope! Got pulled over for a breathe-a... Breathascyzer-"<br>"Breathalizer?"  
>"Mmm, that one!"<br>"And then you got arrested?"  
>When Harry shakes his head, black hair goes flying in every direction and Hiruma splutters as some of the strands end up tickling his mouth and nose.<br>"I made the cop pinky-promise not to arrest me if I failed the breathalizer."  
>Hermione shook her head in dismay but let Harry continue.<br>"And then Ta-ma-ki said he'd drive me here and help me find 'Mione!"  
>"Only you, Harry. Only you could almost get arrested and end up with a date instead of a ticket."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(305): i made the cop pinkie-promise not to arrest me if i failed the breathalizer.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers''._

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow Harry had developed a bit of an obsession with Kobayakawa Sena. She wasn't very thrilled at the idea of it.<br>"You can't have him! I found him first!"  
>"He's not an object, 'Mione! Finders keepers doesn't apply to human beings!"<br>"Yes it does and you know it does! You do it everytime someone hot walks by and you scream 'dibs' at the top of your lungs!"  
>"That's different! Sena-chan-"<br>"Stop calling him that! Only **I **can call him that! You're such a goddamned selfish-"  
>"Selfish? I'll have you know that-"<br>Tuning out the angry shouting of the two resident English students, the three Huh-brothers looked over at the perplexed and still Sena and the red-faced and shaking Monta.  
>"Do we even want to know?"<br>Kuroki sighed, not entirely sure if he wanted to be anywhere his crazy cousin and her equally crazy friend.  
>"They're fighting over Sena."<br>Monta's voice is breathless as he speaks the words in disbelief.  
>"They're fighting over who gets to keep him."<br>Juumonji's outraged shout makes Hermione and Harry pause in their quarrel to turn demonic eyes to the newly entered team members.  
>"OI! Listen here! You can't go around-"<br>Juumonji, shaking off the frantic grabbing hands of Kuroki and Toganou, stalked over to the Hell Twins to give them a piece of his mind. Sena wasn't some kind of play-thing that they could argue over. Sena was a person who could make up his own mind on who he wanted to hang out with. Unfortunately for Juumonji, he hadn't expected Hermione to round on him as he finished his tirade.  
>"Who do you think you are telling us what to do? Do you want Sena-chan for yourself? You're just as selfish as Harry!"<br>"HEY! Don't drag me into this! Sena-chan doesn't need the likes of you-"  
>"Selfish? Sena is perfectly capable of deciding-"<br>Kuroki and Toganou quickly took stock of the situation and both grabbed the traumitized running back by his arms. On their way out, Toganou tugged Monta behind them.  
>"We better go before things get worse."<br>Kuroki nodded at Toganou's wise advice.  
>"Yeah, Mai-chan is crazy and Harry-kun only makes it worse. We'll let Kazu handle things while we make a tactical retreat."<br>"What are they fighting over, though? Can't I just be friends with all of them?"  
>As one Kuroki, Toganou and Monta sweatdropped and turned disappointed eyes to the small brunette. Kuroki was sure that somewhere in the world, it had to be a crime to be this innocent.<p>

Two weeks after Harry had deposited himself in Japan and he was starting to get frustrated. All his subtle attempts at winning over Sena had been thrown down the drain and he was finally at his last straw. Honest to fucking Merlin, the boy was so fucking dense when it came to anything not involved with American Football. It was a wonder that he even remembered to breathe.

Sena peered up at Harry and cocked his head to the side, blinking up at him owlishly.  
>"I'm sorry, Harry-kun, but I'm not sure I follow this conversation. It's starting to get quite confusing and I'm not sure what we are talking about anymore."<br>Harry fought the urge to slap his own forehead in annoyance. He'd slipped in fifty-seven (fucking FIFTY-SEVEN!) subtle hints and innuendo's into the last fifteen minutes of conversation and the fucking runt hadn't even realized he was being hit on.  
>Fuck it, thought Harry as he threw caution to wind. Nothing short of a concussion to the brain was going to break through the idiot's thick head.<br>He stepped forward until he was invading Sena's personal space and continued to do so until the smaller of the two was forced to back away.  
>"Harry-kun?"<br>By the time Sena finally stops, it is not by choice. The back of his legs have hit the table and even though he's leaning back and practically sitting on the table-top now, Harry's arms on either side of his body leave him trapped.  
>Neither of them notice when the club room door slides open effortlessly. It doesn't even come to their attention when the Devil Bats at the door freeze and the ball in Kurita's hand falls uselessly to the ground.<br>They are nose to nose when Harry's mouth ghosts over Sena's lips and he whispers so softly that Sena thinks that he might have a concussion and this is just a crazy hallucination that he's having because of the pain medication.  
>"I'm not sure how many more innuendo's I can slip into this fucking conversation before I just blatantly say 'I want to fuck you'."<br>And then Harry's mouth is pressed firmly against his and when Sena makes to gasp (in shock, because this is by far the craziest dream he's ever had) a warm tongue darts in softly and strokes against his own and really, it isn't Sena's fault when he leans upwards into the contact and his eyes flutter closed and heat begins to course through his body. If this is a dream, Sena is beginning to think that it isn't exactly a bad one.  
>"SENA!"<br>"SENA?"  
>"FUCKING SHRIMP!"<br>"HARRY, YOU GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING-"  
>Sena attempted to pull away from the contact, but Harry didn't let that bother him. He pulled the smaller boy closer and ended the kiss with such an intensity that when Sena finally managed to breathe he was light-headed and dizzy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(317): I'm not sure how many more innuendo's I can slip into this fucking conversation before I just blatantly say "I want to fuck you".<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers.'_

* * *

><p>Harry and Sena lasted three weeks; which was two weeks longer than Harry had actually expected.<p>

"I appreciate you being my first boyfriend and what not."  
>The silent, '<em>and introducing me to the fact that I'm gay<em>', goes unsaid.  
>Sena's voice is sure and confident when he speaks and Harry covers his smile when he takes a sip from the wine glass. Who would have thought that Sena would have the guts to dump him in a public setting whilst on a date?<br>"But I think that even you will agree that we're not exactly long term material."  
>This time when Harry smiles, he doesn't bother hiding it, much to Sena's relief.<br>"What gave me away?"  
>Sena smirks lightly and it looks decidedly out of place on such a cherubic face.<br>"I'm only dense some of the time. Not all of the time."  
>"So we part as good friends?"<br>Sena's raised eyebrow make Harry snort into his glass before taking another sip.  
>"After what we've done? Believe me, we're more than just good friends."<br>This is the first time that Harry has ever been dumped. He had to admit, it wasn't as gruesome as most people said it was.  
>Dinner is a smooth affair and so is their walk back to Sena's house. Harry makes to leave him at his door, turning away after saying good-bye. Sena's hand on his forearm stops him and when he is pulled into a heated and passionate kiss, Harry relents.<br>"That has to be one of the nicest ways I've ever had someone say bye to me."  
>"See you tomorrow, Harry."<br>Sena laughs as he lets himself into his house.  
>"Night, Sena."<p>

"You're fucking shameless, you know that?"  
>Juumonji and Monta were looming over him and Harry can only raise an eyebrow in the face of their rage. Behind them he can see Hiruma casually aim his sniper at his head, seemingly realigning the scope of his gun.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"We saw you."<br>Juumonji growled out.  
>"Saw me?"<br>Monta nodded fiercely,  
>"Flirting with that idiot swimmer from Juuban yesterday."<br>"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"  
>"Playing at?"<br>At this point, Harry is genuinely confused. It seemed that he was the only one in the room that was missing some vital piece of information that made up the majority of the ensuing conversation.  
>"How the fuck do you think Sena feels, seeing you hanging out with-"<br>Juumonji makes to raise his hand against him, but Harry's words make him freeze.  
>"Why would Sena care?"<br>"He's your fucking boyfriend, don't you think he'd-"  
>"Wait... He didn't tell you?"<br>"Tell us what?"  
>Monta's curiosity stole most of the anger from his voice. Harry had to admit, this was one sentence he was going to relish saying.<br>"Sena and I broke up."  
>The twin voices of Juumonji and Monta are loud enough to make Harry wince,<br>"WHAT?"  
>Monta's face is shoved into his and Harry inches backwards.<br>"What. Did. You. Do?"  
>"I didn't do anything. Sena broke up with me."<br>"How long?"  
>Harry has to thank the High heavens for small favours because even as Hiruma asks, his gun is slowly rotated away from his body and towards an unoccupied corner of the room.<br>"Almost two weeks now. You know, I figured he would have told you guys already."  
>Harry smirked as he noted the narrowed eyes of Juumonji. Well, wasn't that fucking interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I can't keep bailing you out like this."<br>Harry nodded as he smiled prettily up at Tamaki.  
>"It's completely coincidence that I even manage to pull you over."<br>Again, Harry nodded.  
>"I'm serious, Harry. No more, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Promise?"<br>Harry nodded vigorously,  
>"I promise, Tama-chan."<br>Tamaki had dropped him off in front of the school gates and it is easy enough for Harry to shake off the inquisitive stares and amble slowly towards the club room.  
>Screaming and crashing resonates from within the club room but that doesn't stop Harry from entering and stepping right into the middle of a battlefield.<br>"- love life is **my**business, not yours!"  
>"You should have told us that you dumped him!"<br>"I don't know why it even matters! My relationship with Harry was between the two of us and last time I checked it had nothing to do with anyone else!"  
>Harry had to admit, Sena looked hot when he was mad. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to admire his ex and the guy his ex was crushing on going at each other. He threw himself into the room and shoved Juumonji and Sena away from each as he trekked to the rubbish bin in the furthest corner from the door. In an instant he is removing various small plastic bags from his body and emptying the contents of each into the bin. He's tempted to burn them but unfortunately he isn't quite sure about whether or not he wants to accidentally drug Sena's team mates.<br>"Harry?"  
>It is Hermione's voice that pulls Harry from his daze and makes him realize that Sena and Juumonji are not alone. Plastering themselves against the walls of the club room, the regular members of the Devil Bats had tried to make themselves as invisible as possible. Missing from the gathering were Hiruma, Anezaki, Suzuna and Taki. No wonder why no-one had attempted to get between the two.<br>Sena brushed off Juumonji's hand grabbing at his arm and settled himself at Harry's side.  
>"You okay?"<br>Harry shook his head.  
>"I was driving high and I stopped to let a pinecone cross the road because I thought it was a hedgehog."<br>Hermione coughed out a laugh in the background.  
>"Was that it?"<br>Harry shook his head and looked down at Sena mournfully.  
>"I just sat at a stop sign for 10 minutes waiting for it to turn green."<br>He reached into his jacket and pulled out his last plastic bag of not-so-legal drugs, upending it into the bin and watching it fall in satisfaction.  
>"I need to stop smoking this shit."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(919): so I was just driving high and I stopped to let a pinecone cross the road because I thought it was a hedgehog.<strong>

**(512): i just sat at a stop sign for 10 minutes waiting for it to turn green. i need to STOP SMOKING THIS SHIT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers''._

* * *

><p>Sena and Juumonji were no longer on speaking terms. Or, to be precise, Sena was actively ignoring Juumonji and alternately glaring and sighing in his direction after the shorter brunette realized that the taller blonde had taken to stalking him.<p>

A week of the sickening high school pining romance and Harry was already at his limit. Sena was both a good friend and the best ex he'd ever had (and he'd some psycho crazy exes before). He decided that it was his mission as a decent friend to help Sena sort his shit out.

* * *

><p>By the time the first bell rings for school, Harry has (belatedly) realized that he is the last person to help Sena sort his shit out. He promises that he'll try and remember this for the next time he decides to 'help'.<p>

"I can't believe you."  
>Hermione, as always, is far from impressed.<br>"I know. I'm a horrible person that should be shot and killed."  
>She shakes her head in resignation before walking as far way from the pair as possible.<br>"Not even you dying could absolve you of this sin, Harry."  
>With Hermione's departure, Harry attempts to escort Sena to his first class. It doesn't work out too well.<br>"Buh I dun wan'a."  
>It only takes Harry five minutes before he's called Sena's homeroom teacher and impersonated Sena's mother to excuse the short brunette from the school day.<br>"You know, when you didn't pass out after the first shot I thought we were in the clear."  
>Harry tries not to find too much amusement from Sena stumbling awkwardly over to the club room door.<br>"Obviously, I was wrong."

* * *

><p>Harry liked Drunk!Sena.<br>"I _was_ sick; but I wanted to come to practice anyway. Why, Hiruma? Would you miss me if I skipped practice even for one day?"  
>Scratch that, Harry really <em>really<em> liked Drunk!Sena.  
>"I couldn't care less fucking chibi."<br>Sena winked up at the blonde quarterback,  
>"Whatever you say, Captain."<br>Harry didn't bother trying to stifle his laughter. On the opposite side of the field, Juumonji slammed his way through Komusubi in thinly veiled anger.

Drunk!Sena could apparently match Sober!Sena when it came to speed. Harry begrudgingly had to admit; it was fucking impressive.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Most of the locker-room had cleared out when Harry found Sena curled up in a corner, spacing out. Dimly, he is aware that there are a murmur of quiet voices echoing from the showers.  
>"You know Ju-Ju... Ju..."<br>"Juumonji-kun?"  
>"Yeah! Him!"<br>"What about him?"  
>"He... Smells really nice."<br>Harry smirked.  
>"Oh, really?"<br>"Yeah... Really nice."  
>A blush flushed his cheeks as Harry hauled the brunette to his feet.<p>

It was easy enough getting Sena showered and changed into his school uniform. The hard part came when they were forced to say their good-byes.  
>"Sena, I swear to all that is holy I will kill you if you even attempt to move in that direction."<br>Harry whispered it fiercely as he tugged Sena away from the retreating form of Juumonji.  
>"He smells so good today."<br>"Seriously, back away from the sexual harrassment suit."  
>A voice piped up behind Harry that almost made him freeze.<br>"Not much of a fucking suit if the fucking scar face went willingly."  
>When Harry meets the eyes of Hiruma he can only compare it to staring into the hellmouth of Tartarus.<br>"Hi-Hiruma... kun."  
>"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice that my fucking running back was fucking wasted off his face during practice, fucking green eyes?"<br>Danger lurks beneath the eyes of the devil and Harry can only imagine the punishment that will ensue; he swallowed thickly. This wasn't exactly what he'd had planned when he'd wanted to help Sena.

* * *

><p><strong>(641): He smells so good today.<strong>

**(1-641): Seriously, back away from the sexual harrassment suit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CULTIVATED DECADENCE**

Or, '_Why the educated students of Hogwarts are Bad Influences on Japanese footballers''._

* * *

><p>Hiruma leaves Harry alone.<br>And isn't that just fucking horrifying in itself.

"I'm teling you, Hermione, it's gonna happen soon!" Harry whispered in mournful tones as they watched the Deimon Devil Bats warm down for the day.  
>"Can you blame him?" Hermione huffed beside him, "You showed up with his underage Running Back wasted off his ass."<br>"But Hermione!" Harry lamented as he latched on to her arm.  
>"I'm scared for my life here!"<br>"And so you should be."

* * *

><p>The next morning dawns with the chirping of birds and the cursing of Harry. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to any of them.<br>"Fucking, motherfucker, goddamn sonofabi-"  
>"Rough night?" Juumonji's voice is sickly sweet as he drops down next to Harry on the sidelines of the dirt field.<br>"Great night actually." Harry bit back, "Just a little mor hung over than I'd expected."  
>When a pair of boots stops in front of his line of sight, Harry has to squint upwards in pain to make out the hazy outline of Hiruma's face. Just as the blonde wanna-be elf was about to say something, Harry's phone rang.<br>"Hello?"  
>The voice from the other end of the phone is lound enough that the closest team mates can clearly hear the feminine voice and the crisp, clear voice.<br>"Hey, is this Harry?"  
>"Yeah. Who's this?" Harry winced at the volume coming from his receiver and held the phone a few inches away from his ear.<br>"Hey, this is Madison. You gave me your number last night and asked me to remind you that you didn't fuck anyone. You okay?"  
>Juumonji choked back a cough and Hiruma kicked at his shin lightly. Just behind him, Monta and Sena blushed a furious red before hastily making their way into the club room.<br>"Oh! _That_ Madison..." The green-eyed idiot snapped his fingers in recognition and grinned maniacally, "Brunette Madison!"  
>A laugh echoed from the other end of the line.<br>"Yeah, that's me. So, you're all good?"  
>"I'm great. Hold on... Don't you have a hearing for that DUI from last week?"<br>Madison squealed, "Aww, you remember! You're cute even when you're not drunk!"  
>Harry laughed back in response, "Well, did your hearing go okay?"<br>"Oh it went great, but oh my goodness! So the guy behind me in court for my DUI hearing got a DUI on a lawnmower at 1 AM... He is my new hero!"  
>Before Harry can reply, Hiruma's boot makes painful contact with his ankle and he yelps in pain. From above him, the Devil Captain smirked in satisfaction as Harry fell over on to his side and glared upwards.<br>Harry blinked in surprise when he felt a lump against his right side. He hauled himself up and fished into the inside of coat jacket. When he alighted on the prize he yelped.  
>"Oh shit, let me call you back, there's a hamburger in my pocket."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(314): hey this is Madison, you gave me your number last night and asked me to remind you that you didn't fuck anyone. you okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(410): so the guy behind me in court for my DUI hearing got a DUI on a lawnmower at 1AM...he is my new hero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(720): o shit let me call u back theres a hamburger in my pocket<strong>


End file.
